Apreciación
by Supermonstrum
Summary: En cuanto Thor le puso las manos encima sin asquearse o mirarle como si fuera un fenómeno, Loki supo que querría volver a verlo por el resto de su vida.


Thor lo estaba esperando en la acera frente a la puerta principal del edificio de oficinas donde trabajaba Loki. Aunque ninguna de las personas que entraban o salían de allí fijó la mirada en él por más de un segundo, Loki tenía esa desagradable sensación paranoica de que por alguna razón Thor sobresalía demasiado y cualquiera podría deducir que era uno de esos tipos —_él _tipo— que se encargaba de follárselo todos los viernes por la noche.

No estaban comprometidos, no eran novios ni tampoco amigos. Se conocieron por internet —oh, divinidad de lo patético—: Loki había intentado encontrar a alguien que pudiera ajustarse a su condición _especial_, que por sobre todo guardara el secreto y, en caso de cobrar, que no exigiera más de lo que su bolsillo de triste empleado de oficina podía dar. Dio con Thor antes de lo esperado y arreglaron un encuentro para el día siguiente.

Se acostaron esa noche. No hicieron el amor ni hubo juego romántico previo, Loki lo recordaba claramente. Fue lo más cercano a «recuerdo de mi primera cita» que tenía.

—Wow, así que no estabas mintiendo —le había dicho Thor esa noche, cuando terminó de quitarle la ropa interior.

Nunca consiguieron diagnosticarle exactamente qué demonios padecía, tampoco le dieron luz verde para operarse y ser de una vez por todas «algo» y no un «ambos». Su adolescencia estuvo llena de exámenes médicos muy humillantes: pedir turno con un ginecólogo, recostarse en la camilla usando una bata descartable, abrirse de piernas frente a un extraño y sentir el aire frío del consultorio mientras el médico le examinaba detalladamente. El mismo proceso durante varios años hasta el punto en el que puso un alto y se resignó a que no valía la pena someterse a todo aquello para nada. Se guardaría el secreto y nunca tendría una vida sexual. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a renunciar y clamó durante todo ese tiempo por satisfacción.

Finalmente, a la edad adulta, cansado de sólo masturbarse, Loki consideró que si había un lugar donde podría conocer gente lo suficientemente extraña para que se acostara con él, era el submundo del Internet. Pensó un seudónimo sencillo y para las cuatro de la madrugada de ese mismo día, había arreglado un encuentro con un tal Thor en un bar muy lejos de su casa.

La mirada de Loki apuntaba hacia la pared de la habitación la noche en que ambos pagaron aquel cuartito de hotel, pero podía sentir los ojos de Thor penetrando en él, en su cuerpo, precisamente sobre _aquello_. Estaba recostado bocarriba sobre el catre, Thor le había abierto de piernas y las sostenía por los tobillos, observando atento, con un deje de malicia y perversidad. Loki sintió calor en la entrepierna y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, quiso pedirle que dejara de verle así pero temió que su voz sonara débil y delatara lo patéticamente excitado que estaba con el sólo hecho de estar semidesnudo frente a otra persona que no fuera un doctor.

—Nunca había visto algo así antes —continuó Thor. Debía de tener su misma edad: treinta más o menos. Era corpulento, le faltaba una afeitada y su cabello era rubio, largo hasta los hombros y atado en una coleta desprolija. Aprobado. Loki no estaba tan desesperado como para tomar a cualquiera y Thor no estaba nada mal—. ¿Puedo tocar? Después de todo, a eso hemos venido.

Antes de que el Loki pudiera siquiera asentir con la cabeza, Thor bajó una mano hasta su sexo: un delicado surco femenino que permanecía con los labios cerrados, donde la piel era mucho más clara, (jodida almeja sexual) y dentro se encontraba su miembro masculino. No era un coño exactamente igual al de las mujeres, mas el término que usaron todos los especialistas para referirse a este era ese: coño. _Su_ coño.

—Tienes un coñito —susurró Thor divertido y deslizó los dedos índice y mayor por los labios.

—¡N-no es un coño, idiota! —exclamó ofendido, pero para el final del «idiota» su voz se quebró. El contacto —anhelado, finalmente piel sobre piel, dedos sin guantes y no pinzas o hisopos— voluntario y exquisito, aunque fuera sencillo y casi infantil, estaba transformándose en toques eléctricos de placer y sintió que su pene comenzaba a endurecerse.

—¿Y qué es entonces? —le preguntó e hizo un vaivén lento.

—No lo sé.

Las caricias terminaron para que ambos pudieran terminar de desnudarse. Loki cerró las piernas enseguida, pero sabía que allá abajo no se calmaría, podía sentir ese extraño cosquilleo previo a la humedad, no a las veces que acababa como hombre, sino el flujo de su cavidad que, por alguna razón, siempre llegaba antes de lo que él en realidad prefería. Thor volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas y apoyó el pulgar sobre su clítoris.

—Me gusta —dijo en voz baja. Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Hablas en serio? —El aire se le escapaba con cada palabra y su pecho bajaba y subía cada vez más rápido.

—Sí, tan en serio que te voy a pedir que nos volvamos a ver, y sobre lo que escribiste en el mensaje: no, no te voy a cobrar nada.

En los ojos de Loki se arremolinaron gratitud y dignidad en forma de lágrimas. No supo si el fetiche de Thor estaba en tener sexo con fenómenos o qué, tampoco le interesó saberlo, estaba siendo _deseado_ y bastaba. Bastaba para volver a ver a Thor todos los días por el resto de su vida. Se llevó una mano a la boca y titubeó un «De acuerdo» al que le siguió un jadeo que enseguida intentó acallar con la palma.

El pulgar de Thor comenzó a moverse en suaves círculos, de arriba a abajo y después a la inversa. Loki se estremeció y meneó la cadera despacio mientras se le escapan cortos gemidos, la punta de su pene asomaba a penas y dado que no iba a ser activo, no saldría del todo. Notó que el rostro de Thor sudaba y se relamía hipnotizado. Las tetillas de Loki estaban duras y el ardor en su cavidad era mayor. Le gustaba, quería más y ahora.

Le invadió algo de vergüenza cuando Thor le preguntó en un susurro sobre su oreja si quería que le diera por «atrás o por delante», y más todavía cuando respondió que obvio, lo segundo. Frotó el borde de su entrada, que ya estaba húmeda, y lo introdujo lenta y profundamente. El aire de Loki se perdía entre sus jadeos más fuertes, tensó las piernas y la pelvis, presionando el dedo de Thor. Este introdujo un segundo dedo, los movía cada vez más rápido al igual que el pulgar en el clítoris. Loki arqueó el cuello mordiéndose el labio, envuelto en una marea de placer.

—T-Thor —murmuró con voz ahogada—. C-cada vez que quieras…

Dio un bramido. Sentía que algo mejor se avecinaba, parecido a las veces en las que se masturbó, pero esta vez era distinto, porque no eran sus propias manos las que lo estimulaban. Las primeras veces se detenía antes del orgasmo, porque no podía contenerse, ahora, aunque quería pausar, parecía no haber nada que detuviera a Thor, aunque para su gran sorpresa quitó ambas manos y las apoyó a los lados de su cadera.

—¿Será rico?

Reclinó la cabeza y dio una lamida larga y lenta desde su entrada, pasando por entre los labios hasta llegar al clítoris. Loki se retorció y golpeó el colchón con los talones, gimiendo alto al sentir aquella lengua deslizándose de un lado a otro, como si fuera una serpiente inquieta. Thor rió despacio y lo sujetó de la cadera, su sexo estaba tieso y con un movimiento lo penetró. Loki sintió la punta y luego una presión dolorosa. Demasiado, pensó, las mujeres decían que se sentía algo y se iba en seguida, pero hasta pasado casi un minuto más o menos, Loki no dejó de retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de Thor, gimiendo adolorido mientras el otro permanecía quieto, como si temiera romperle.

—¿Q-quieres que pare?

—¡No! Es sólo que… es la primera vez —insistió entre jadeos—. Empieza. Empieza y se sentirá mejor, d-de verdad.

_«No te retractes»,_ rogaba una voz dentro de su cabeza. _«No dejes de hacerlo»,_ y lo gesticuló con la boca aunque no salió la voz.

Thor comenzó un vaivén lento y, afortunadamente, tal como Loki había dicho: el dolor se esfumó y dio paso a una oleada de goce desconocido, del que ya no estaría dispuesto a privarse nunca más. Los gemidos de Thor eran algo roncos, su cuerpo grande y musculoso se balanceaba sobre él, embistiéndolo como si fuera un animal mientras se besaban de a ratos. Cada uno perdió el aire dentro de la boca del otro, Loki se aferró al cuello de Thor, al borde del orgasmo, dejó que la lengua de Thor recorriera su boca y a cambio le mordió los labios posesivamente y los sorbió.

Aquellas manos grandes le apretaron los glúteos y los acariciaron, le dejó marcas de chupetón en la piel blanca del cuello, algo salada por la transpiración. Su aliento, fuerte y cálido, le causaba cosquillas y sólo atinaba a murmurar su nombre, indirectamente agradeciéndole y reclamándolo como suyo. Que Thor no viera a nadie más, que fuese un secreto entre ellos dos y que nunca se cansara de él ni de su cuerpo, qué sólo él le llamara «coñito» pese a que lo detestara. Pero tener algo propio, algo que lo deseara o lo quisiera en serio y no porque fuera tarea de investigación.

Loki soltó un alarido cuando el miembro de Thor tocó su punto más sensible y la humedad lo envolvió casi al mismo tiempo que éste acababa dentro de él. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos, tomando aire a bocanadas como si escaseara, relajó el cuerpo y Thor se dejó caer a su lado, riendo.

—Esto ha sido…

—¿Repites, grandote?

—Tú sólo dime dónde y cuándo —ofreció Thor sonriendo— y nos volveremos a ver.

No eran nada, pero aun así, Loki se atrevió a arrimarse a su lado y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Thor lo rodeó con un brazo y le dio un último beso sobre los labios. Loki se quedó dormido.

Y allí estaban ahora: frente a las oficinas. Se comunicaban casi todos los días por mensaje de texto y se encontraban en la casa de Loki. Thor pasaba por él todos los viernes y luego de tomar un café, terminaban recostados en la cama. Loki se volvió más participativo y desenvuelto al momento de follar y, de alguna manera, eso repercutió en su personalidad volviéndolo más seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Has esperado mucho? Hoy hemos salido más tarde porque tuvimos un problema con la sucursal de Sidney —se excusó Loki antes de siquiera saludarlo.

—No te preocupes, tenía miedo de estar llegando tarde —respondió Thor y luego de un momento de silencio metió la mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero—. Por cierto, ten.

Le entregó una caja color azul oscuro, Loki dio las gracias y la abrió. Dentro había un reloj de pulsera color plateado, delgado y no muy ostentoso, pero sí parecía caro. Sonrió y se lo puso en seguida, extendiendo el brazo para ver cómo le quedaba, luego miró fijamente a Thor y arqueando una ceja le preguntó:

—¿A qué se debe esto?

—Ah, tú sabes —respondió el otro, algo tímido—. Ya va un mes que nos encontramos por primera vez… Mira, sé que fue un acuerdo porque tú tienes algo que me gusta y yo te doy lo que buscas tú… Pero, Loki, yo…

Thor fue silenciado por un dedo índice apoyado sobre sus labios.

—Está bien —dijo Loki y sonrió de forma seductora—. Llevamos un mes saliendo, entendí.

Thor sonrió y lo estrechó con fuerza, luego emprendieron el camino a casa mientras charlaban sobre lo que habían hecho en la semana y sobre a dónde irían a cenar cuando cumplieran el segundo mes siendo novios.

* * *

Inspirado en el fan art de riwox (ex-under-base): under-base. tumblrcom/ post/38397254037/kinky-intersexual-loki-commission-lokis


End file.
